


Hořkosladký dotek

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Knifeplay, M/M, Painplay, Submission
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. This piece of work I wish not to translate.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	Hořkosladký dotek

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Will Graham netušil, co má Hannibal v plánu, ale nutno říci, že jej jeho chování v proběhnuvších dnech znejistilo. Večer co večer byl Will zvyklý před svého milence předstoupit a vyčkat na jeho přání, tedy zda se má svléknout, zůstat stát, lehnout si na postel, na stůl… Prostě chtěl vykonat cokoliv, co si Hannibal usmyslel, protože ten pocit, být druhým mužem ovládán a vlastněn, se pro něj stal drogou. Jenže minulé tři večery se dočkal pouze žádosti, aby šel spát, přičemž dostal přísný zákaz dotýkat se sám sebe.

To už Willa příliš nepřekvapovalo, rád se nechával Hannibalem dovést téměř až k orgasmu, když jej těsně před ejakulací Hannibal připoutaného opustil a dlouhou chvíli se díval, jak se jeho oběť zoufale mrská na posteli, pokrytá potem, neschopna dosáhnout svého cíle. Miloval, když ho Hannibal takhle trápil, ale nyní to už byly tři dny, co se jej jeho milenec pořádně nedotknul, a Willa ta nejistota, pramenící v neznalosti Hannibalova plánu, znervózňovala a zároveň vzrušovala.

Když ten večer jen v košili a plátěných kalhotách předstoupil před v křesle si knihu čtoucího muže, ruce se mu potily, čelo už měl rovněž orosené.

„Pojď se mnou, Wille,“ oslovil jej Hannibal tiše. Vstal a vedl mladšího muže do ložnice, kde se zastavil před stolem u postele, na němž měl Hannibal zpravidla odložené věci, jež v průběhu jejich večerů použil. Málokdy se však stávalo, aby je Willovi odhalil ještě předtím, než si jej naaranžoval podle svých potřeb. „Tohle tě dnes čeká, Wille, ale dávám ti možnost odmítnout. Prohlédni si vše detailně, prosím, pak mi sděl své stanovisko.“

Will pohlédl na stůl, než se však zaměřil na předměty, zaujala jej Hannibalova ruka, rovnající ubrus. Zdálo se mu, že pečlivě zastřižené nehty jeho milence jsou pro tentokrát upraveny jiným způsobem. Vypadaly delší a jako by do širší špičky, aby mohly do hloubky poškrábat větší část kůže.

To se Willovi docela líbilo a zřetelně se zachvěl, načež se konečně zadíval na věci, rozložené před ním. Dech se mu zatajil a tep vystřelil vzhůru, když si uvědomil, že Hannibalovy nehty jsou jen začátkem. Samozřejmě, věnovali se v posteli různým druhům sadomasochismu, ale tohle, tohle Willovi připadalo jako významný krok vpřed.

Ležel před ním krátký a na první pohled ostrý nůž, který si okamžitě představil v Hannibalově dlani, jak proniká jemnou kůží, jak se mu impulzy bolesti rozlévají tělem, jak rudá krev vytéká na povrch a kape na prostěradlo… Jak si jej Hannibal označí, kdekoliv jen bude chtít. Kdekoliv.

Ještě se vůbec nic nedělo a Will už byl pořádně tvrdý. Snad vždy doufal, že se k něčemu takovému dostanou, bolest potřeboval k životu, a když mu ji způsoboval Hannibal, nebylo na světě už nic dokonalejšího.

Vedle nože ležela další věc z kuchyně, leč její název Will neznal, věděl pouze to, že se používá na odkrajování částí těsta. Plastová rukojeť, z níž vycházela krátká kovová tyč, na konci se pak otáčelo kolečko. Nicméně pro odkrojení těsta stačila běžná verze kolečka. Tohle však bylo široké dva centimetry a opatřeno kovovými hroty.

Will polknul a opět se zachvěl, jelikož měl výbornou fantazii a tušil, co tohle zařízení může na té nejjemnější kůži způsobit.

Následně mu pohled padnul na kožená pouta a… prostěradlo? Neměl ponětí, proč tam leželo, očekával by je rovnou na posteli, ale nijak více nad tím neuvažoval.

Vzhlédl k Hannibalovi, jenž jej pozorně sledoval, očekávaje jeho vyjádření.

„Víš, jak to chodí, Wille. Není cesta zpět. Žádná záchranná slova. Souhlasíš a jsi můj,“ upozornil jej starší muž pro jistotu, ačkoliv mu pravděpodobně bylo při pohledu na Willa jasné, jak se jeho milenec rozhodne.

„Souhlasím,“ pronesl Will zřetelně a připadal si, jako by právě vlastní krví podepsal smlouvu s ďáblem. I když to možná učinil již v momentě, kdy se Hannibalovi poprvé zcela oddal.

„Velmi dobře,“ přikývnul starší muž. „Svlékni se.“

Zatímco Will stranou odložil veškeré své oblečení, Hannibal vzal do rukou bílé prostěradlo a položil jej na to, které již na posteli bylo. Třeba se to mladšímu muži jen zdálo, ale měl pocit, že to vrchní bylo z hrubší látky a vypadalo spíše jako plátno.

Než z toho ale Will stihl vyvodit nějaké závěry, dostal příkaz, aby ulehl na břicho a široce roztáhl nohy, mezi které si Hannibal, nyní již zbaven saténového županu, vzápětí klekl.

„Dovedu si představit, že to není snadné, Wille, tři dny jsem ti nedopřál uvolnění, po němž zcela jistě toužíš, musím tě ale požádat, aby ses ovládal a neukájel o nic jiného, než mou ruku,“ uslyšel Will, jakmile se jeho pokožka octla v blízkosti poměrně drsné látky. Hannibal to řekl v pravou chvíli, neboť Willovi právě unikl tichý sten, když se jen nepatrně o prostěradlo otřel.

Poté už ale poslušně ležel, mezi nohama se matrace svažovala, jak tam Hannibal přenesl veškerou svou váhu.

„Ruce,“ vyzval jej Hannibal, aby je mladší muž v loktech pokrčil a zápěstí vyslal nahoru, kde mu byla spoutána. Následně si je Will položil před hlavu, pod níž mu Hannibal vložil malý polštář. „Co se týče hlasitosti, nemusíš se dnes nijak držet zpět, Wille. Sténej si či křič, uvítám obé.“

Will se navzdory situaci uchechtl, protože prostě věděl, že Hannibalovi dělají dobře jakékoliv zvuky, jež jeho milenec vydává. A přirozeně jej těšilo spokojené mručení, vycházející z Willových úst, když se mu starší muž prozatím jen prohraboval vlasy. Mladší muž si poté tiše užíval také Hannibalovy ruce na svých zádech, masíroval jej a postupně došel až k Willově kříži. Tehdy mu nadzvedl boky a naaranžoval si jej tak, že zadek Will špulil přímo na něj.

„Právě teď vypadáš tak krásně zranitelně, víš to, Wille?“ otázal se jej Hannibal. „Mám přístup k těm nejcitlivějším partiím a po ruce nástroje, jimiž bych ti mohl ublížit. Co mi na to řekneš?“

Kudrnatý muž se roztřeseně nadechl, ta slova jej opět vrátila do reality, z níž jej jemné doteky Hannibalových rukou odvedly.

„Udělej to,“ vyhrknul. „Prosím.“

Hannibal se pousmál. Chystal se Willovi vyhovět, nejprve měl ale v plánu ještě něco jiného, co zahrnovalo lubrikační gel a Willův zadek. Kluzký prst poté začal do svého milence pomalu zasouvat, mladší muž spokojeně zamručel, zadkem zavrtěl, a tak Hannibal přidal i druhý prst. Pomalu mladšího muže roztahoval, zajížděl co nejvíce dovnitř, do druhé dlaně vzal jeho erekci, laskal ji, zatímco Willovi věnoval i třetí prst.

Will pod ním takřka vrněl.

Když pak Hannibal zasunul do rozpáleného těla své vzrušení, Will poživačně zasténal a vrazil si penis staršího muže co nejhlouběji do sebe. Takhle se cítil dobře, k tomuhle byl stvořen, aby si jej Hannibal vzal a dělal si s ním, co uznal za vhodné. A právě teď se rozhodl do Willa pomalým tempem přirážet, užívat si to horko a těsno v něm, užívat si pohled na Willa, na jeho zpocená záda a vlasy, které tak sváděly k tomu, aby je sevřel a pořádně za ně zatahal.

Na to ale bylo času dost, momentálně Hannibal zamýšlel nikam nespěchat, hezky Willa mučivým tempem trápit. Stisknul jeho erekci v dlani, líbilo se mu, jak je jeho milenec tvrdý a nadržený, a přesto se nikam nežene, přesto si každou sekundu vychutnává. A Hannibal mu chtěl dát další podněty, které by si mohl užívat, třeba jako když využil své nehty, zatnul je do Willova ramene, až ten na moment přestal dýchat, a směřoval po kůži směrem dolů, zanechávaje za sebou rudnoucí čáry.

Will zakňučel, jakmile jej Hannibal přestal laskat, leč nelitoval toho ani trochu, bylo to zcela automatické, on sám se těšil, co dalšího mu Hannibal udělá. Nejprve vyšel zády vstříc dalšímu škrábnutí, tentokrát se táhnoucímu od druhého ramene, načež znovu zavrněl, jakmile se mu ostré nehty zaryly do obou půlek naráz.

„Jsem rád, že se ti to líbí, Wille. Řekni, chtěl bys víc?“ otázal se Hannibal konverzačním tónem Willa, jenž se chvěl pod nehty, které momentálně zanechávaly rudé čáry na jeho žebrech. Už teď mu kůže na zádech i zadku dokonale hořela, plus ten pocit naprostého roztažení, Hannibal do něj pronikal v pravidelném tempu, bral si jej zas a znovu, jako by nikdy neměl přestat.

„Prosím,“ vydechl Will poté, co jej Hannibal téměř objal, místo spojení rukou pod jeho břichem ale opět použil nehty, jimiž tentokrát jemněji poznamenal tamní kůži, přes boky se dostal zpět na Willova záda… Záda, na kterých Will toužil mít víc než jen stopy po nehtech.

Jeho vzrušení volalo po doteku, byl neuvěřitelně nažhavený, chtěl, aby do něj Hannibal začal přirážet pořádně, ale ze všeho nejvíc chtěl, aby si jej označil. Bolestně označil.

„Prosím… ten nůž,“ požádal Hannibala.

„To není špatný nápad,“ odsouhlasil starší muž, jakousi látkou pak osušil Willovi záda a znovu po nich přejel nehty, načež Will ucítil v místě, kde krk přechází v rameno něco chladného. V tom momentě se roztřásl jako osika, na čele mu znovu vyrašil pot a boky mu samovolně vyšly vstříc něčemu, o co by se mohl třít. Nic tam však nebylo, v tu chvíli se však každou buňkou těla soustředil jen na tu chladnou ocel, která prozatím v klidu ležela, podobně se uklidil i Hannibalův pohyb. Zůstal hluboko ve Willovi, jednu dlaň na jeho rameni, v druhé pevně svíral rukojeť nože.

Mladší muž zadržel dech, jakmile jej čepel přestala studit, a skrze zatnuté zuby vydechl poté, co se ostří poprvé zakouslo do poddajné kůže na jeho rameni. Snažil se dýchat pravidelně, zatímco si jej Hannibal značil, zatímco se bolest rozlévala celým tělem, než ale dokázala dorazit někam daleko, slila se Willovi v jedno se slastí, vnímal, jak nůž postupuje níže, jak se řez táhne od jeho ramene přes lopatku a postupně se blíží k páteři, dolů míří podél ní, až se v oblasti beder vytratí.

Will si konečně dovolil pořádně vydechnout, jeho chvilkové nepozornosti však Hannibal okamžik využil, na ránu ve vrchní části palcem zatlačil a Will téměř viděl před očima, jak se mu z ní vylévá krev. Bolestí hlasitě zasténal, nicméně zády se stejně prohnul proti svému mučiteli a doufal v další necitlivé doteky, jichž se mu skutečně dostalo, načež se mu z hrdla vydral téměř zuřivý zvuk v momentě, kdy mu Hannibal věnoval několik tahů na nyní již od nedostatku stimulace bolavé erekci.

Třásl se. Will se pod Hannibalem třásl vzrušením a bolestí, záda mu doslova žhnula, zakňučením pak ocenil ostré nehty, jež se mu znovu zaryly do hýžďového svalu. Hannibal do něj jednou, dvakrát přirazil a pak Will znovu ucítil na rameni nůž, před řezem na druhém rameni mu už ale Hannibal nedal žádný čas na přípravu.

Mladší muž zalapal po dechu a Hannibal se pousmál, zrcadlově zopakoval linii na první straně Willových zad a byl by možná nůž odložil, kdyby se pod ním Will nezasvíjel jako kočka.

„Ještě… prosím…“ vydechl Will, jenž potřeboval víc, potřeboval, aby si jej Hannibal více označil, aby nikdo nemohl zpochybnit komu patří…

„Nádherně mě prosíš, Wille, opravdu nádherně,“ slyšel mladší muž v Hannibalově hlasu nefalšované potěšení, načež zcela zabořil tvář do polštáře, jelikož ostří se znovu objevilo na jeho zádech, nyní ze strany prvního řezu, jenž nůž vzápětí kolmo přeťal, a hned několikrát. Hannibal se mu věnoval opravdu pečlivě, neboť po každém dalším, byť kratším, řezu přejel palcem, přinutil kapky krve, aby stekly po Willově kůži, přinutil rány, aby je mladší muž pořádně cítil, aby věděl, že je jen Hannibalův, a že nikdo mu nic tak dokonalého nedá…

A Will to věděl, sténal do polštáře, užíval si každou jednu ránu, každý dotek, každý impulz bolesti, jenž projel jeho tělem, všechno to bylo tak intenzivní a směřovalo přímo do jeho erekce, ztěžka mu stojící mezi nohami a prahnoucí po pozornosti. Hlavou mu vířily obrazce sebe samotného, jak se před Hannibalem kroutí, jak se mu nastavuje, jak je s jeho erekcí v sobě spokojený, jak je spokojený, když mu jeho milenec ubližuje.

V jednu chvíli cítil nůž na zádech, v druhou zmizel, jeho erekce se octla v zajetí široké dlaně a Hannibal do něj přirazil, nasadil rychlejší tempo než prve, laskal jej, ale pořád nedostatečně, pořád ne tak, aby se Will udělal. Hannibal si konečně dovolil zabořit prsty do těch kudrnatých vlasů svého milence, sevřel dlaň v pěst, Will zvrátil hlavu, jak jen mu to anatomie dovolovala, snažil se vycházet vstříc Hannibalově ruce i jeho přírazům, snažil se ho mít co nejvíce v sobě, hlasitě sténal, kompletně lapen v kolotoči bolesti a slasti, vydán napospas všem Hannibalovým rozmarům přesně, jak si vždycky přál…

Svíral Hannibala v sobě, slyšel jeho zavrčení a slyšel i jeho ostrý nádech, když se dostal na hranu a vzápětí si jej podepsal způsobem, jaký Will rovněž miloval. Brzy na to Hannibal pustil kudrnaté vlasy a učinil něco, co Will zcela nečekal. Nejprve mu sejmul pouta, poté mu pomohl na všechny čtyři, vrátil se však zpět na své místo, aby…

Will doslova zařval, když se Hannibal přitiskl hrudníkem k jeho poraněným zádům, zároveň ale vyšel vstříc dlani, která na jeho erekci zrychlovala tentokrát už snad s cílem jej dovést k vrcholu. Mladší muž se kroutil, kňučel, z očí mu dokonce tekly slzy, kdy jeho milenec záměrně o jeho rány otíral a nutil jej cítit, jak se otvírají, jak z nich teče krev a jak snadné pro Hannibala je, aby jej přiměl trpět.

„Jen se nech unášet na křídlech bolesti, Wille, oddej se tomu…“

Will ten nádherný, chraplavý hlas poslechl, poddal se, nechal se pohltit vším, co mu Hannibal dával, a vrhnul se střemhlav do víru orgasmu, jenž byl téměř mysl zatemňující. Když konečně popadnul dech, Hannibal mu podal sklenici vody.

„Nyní můžeme považovat večer za ukončený,“ promluvil Hannibal, zatímco Will pil. „Ale máš-li zájem pokračovat, budu velmi potěšen.“

XXXXX

Hannibal dopřál Willovi několik minut na rozmyšlenou, mladší muž byl již teď značně znaven, nicméně podlehl vlastní zvědavosti. Záda jej pálila, věděl však, že jakmile večer zcela skončí, Hannibal se o něj postará, proto tedy vyčkal návratu svého milence a jen prostý pohled na něj, na jeho hrudník se stopami Willovy krve, na jeho silné paže, téměř nepatrný úsměv, rozcuchané vlasy…

„Chtěl bych pokračovat,“ řekl Will odhodlaně, což úsměv v Hannibalově tváři prohloubilo.

„Velmi dobře,“ přikývl. „Odlož se tedy na záda.“

Mladší muž tento příkaz tak nějak čekal, přesto se zachvěl při pomyšlení, že se jeho rozdrásaná záda budou dotýkat tak hrubé látky, vyhověl Hannibalově přání však ihned vzápětí, byť s veškerou opatrností. Sykl, když se první z ran otřela o prostěradlo, vehementně se kousal do rtu a skučel, to už se ale jeho milenec stačil přesunout mezi Willovy nohy a uchopil do dlaně jeho opět o situaci zájem jevící erekci. Jemně jej laskal, přiváděl k větší tvrdosti a odváděl tak Willovu pozornost od trpících zad.

Nakonec se Will octl s pohledem upřeným ke stropu, zápěstí mu byla znovu spoutána k sobě, nohy roztaženy. Hannibal klečel mezi nimi, opět dopřál mladšímu muži pár lehkých doteků na nyní již zcela tvrdém vzrušení a naklonil se nad Willa, aby jejich rty spojil v polibku něžném, pomalém. Poté se uchýlil k dalšímu využití svých nehtů, přejížděl jimi po kůži na Willově krku, prsou, žebrech, bříšku, aby se vrátil zpět nahoru, kde neváhal použít více síly na štípnutí Willových bradavek. Mladší už se prohnul v zádech a pokojem zazněl jeho sten, Hannibal se odtáhl a ze vzdálenosti pár centimetrů se kochal Willovou tváří, jíž se mihnul stín bolesti a následně slasti kdykoliv ty vztyčené body nepříliš citlivě stisknul, přejel po nich nehty a nakonec si vyloženě vychutnával, jak se pod ním Will svíjí v momentě, kdy nástrojem s kolečkem, opatřeným hroty, po těchto místech přejel.

„Moc hezké,“ zašeptal Willovi do ouška, než se nad ním přestal sklánět a začal věnovat svou pozornost Willovým slabinám. Nejprve jen přejel jazykem po špičce, když ale mladší muž vydal zvuk ne nepodobný zakňučení, smiloval se nad ním a vzal jej do úst, zatímco ostnatým nástrojem přejížděl po jeho podbřišku.

Will se potil a chvěl, svíjel a skučel, jak se mu záda otírala o prostěradlo, nemohl se ale přestat hýbat, musel vycházet vstříc těm dokonalým ústům, instinktivně se pak snažil unikat hrotům, zabodávajícím se do jemné kůže, jež se pořád víc a víc blížily ke kořenu jeho erekce, slyšel se protestovat proti tomu, aby Hannibal pokračoval, slyšel se i prosit, ale stejně věděl, že starší muž na něj nebude brát ohledy, což…

Což Will ani nechtěl, potřeboval, aby si s ním Hannibal dělal, co chtěl, proto stejně vděčně jako všechno přijal i onen ďábelský nástroj na svých nejcitlivějších partiích. Zatímco Hannibal sál špičku jeho penisu, hroty jeho tvrdost obkroužily a zamířily ještě jižněji, Willovi se zadrhl dech v hrdle, když však náhle zmizely a… a…

Studená ocel se mu opřela o spodní část erekce. Hannibal z něj dál vysával život, jazykem si s jeho žaludem hrál, udržoval jej v tom horkém vlhku, kolem dolní pak pomalu posunoval nůž, aby jej Will pocítil na každém centimetru, aby věděl, že je Hannibalovi zcela vydán na milost, že si může usmyslet, jak moc mu ublíží, a Will tomu nebude nijak schopen zabránit. Stoupal chladnou ocelí výše, sem tam ji zvedl a jen mírně dal Willovi pocítit ostří, a sledoval, jak mohutně se hrudník mladšího muže zvedá, jak se leskne potem, jak se chvěje, ale jinak se zuby nehty snaží zůstat v klidu, aby náhodou jeho milenci neujela ruka, aby…

„Tvá krása nezná mezí, můj milý Wille,“ doneslo se k uším ležícího muže, když ten pustil z úst jeho erekci a prsty jedné dlaně ji držel, v druhé pak nadále třímal nůž, neustále se některou svou částí dotýkající Willova vzrušení. „Možná bych ti tě měl označit víc, možná nejen na zádech. Třeba i jinde…“

Will už už čekal ostrou bolest, právě naopak ale nádherně proklouzl Hannibalovou dlaní, jež se mu věnovala několik chvil a dovedla jej téměř k vrcholu, těsně před ním se ale vytratila a ledové ostří se vrátilo, obkroužilo Willovu erekci, toužící po dalších a dalších dotecích, přičemž když něco podobného Hannibal ještě jednou zopakoval, Will musel využít veškeré své síly, aby v momentě, kdy se nůž pět objevil, zoufale nepřirazil proti opět nepřítomné Hannibalově ruce.

Z hrdla mu unikl frustrovaný sten, na které Hannibal reagoval udiveně pozvednutým obočím.

„Něco je špatně, Wille?“ otázal se Hannibal a schválně přejel tupou stranou nože po Willově žaludu, z čehož mladší muž šílel, bylo to tak blízko, stačil jeden nepozorný pohyb, jedna chyba…

Will vehementně zavrtěl hlavou, ta nejistota, ten kontrast mezi chvíli převládající slastí a honbou za vyvrcholení a strachem… Hannibal si sním pohrával, dělal si s ním, co chtěl, dohnal jej skoro k orgasmu a zase nechal spadnout na zem, a Will si přišel jako v sedmém nebi.

Byl Hannibalův, jen jeho a přiměl se otevřít oči, aby se mohl podívat do těch druhých, snaže se mu pohledem vyjádřit, jak moc je mu vděčný, jak moc tohle všechno chce. Hannibal jen vědoucně přikývnul a za jiných okolností by svého milence trápil ještě o něco déle, leč měl pocit, že si po dnešku Will další uvolnění zaslouží, proto znovu dlaní dovedl Willa téměř až na vrchol, když však mladší muž očekával, že se jej opět dotkne chlad nože, tak se místo toho octl v horku Hannibalových úst, do nichž vzápětí Will vystříkl dávku spermatu, ve slastné křeči zařval Hannibalovo jméno a snažil se popadnout drahocenný dech.

Než se stačil vzpamatovat, Hannibal už zpod něj stačil vytáhnout ono podivné prostěradlo, otočit Willa na břicho a ošetřit mu rány na zádech. Mladší muž se vzmohl jen na ležení, nic jiného už jeho silách nebylo, akorát na Hannibalovu žádost otevřel oči. Hannibal před ním držel hrubou látku, krev na ní zanechala své stopy a vytvořila tak jakési abstraktivní umělecké dílo.

„Pověsíš si to někam?“ zamumlal Will na půl úst.

„Ještě to musím zvážit. Vypadá to zajímavě, nicméně nesmím umístění podcenit. Zřejmě by nebylo vhodné, abych si během sezení vzpomněl na tvou tvář, zrcadlící perfektní kombinaci bolesti a extáze, to by nebylo zcela profesionální,“ pronesl Hannibal naprosto vážně, zatímco prostěradlo odkládal stranou.

Na pár minut pak zmizel v koupelně, načež se k Willovi v posteli připojil.

„Dobrou noc, můj milý Wille,“ řekl tichým hlasem starší muž, který už ale tušil, že ten mladší jej pravděpodobně neslyšel.


End file.
